


Blue and silver

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, This is trash I’m sorry, i wrote this in like 5 mins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scotty braids old wires together, creating a blue silver  twist of love and friendship.He bends the frayed ends of the wire, making sure it won’t cut her. He would never want to be the reason she got hurt, no matter how small.Or, Scotty makes him and jaylah friendship bracelets
Relationships: Jaylah/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 6





	Blue and silver

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really bad! Also I decided that jaylahs blood should be blue/purple.   
> This can be read as friendship or budding romance, however you want!

Scotty braids old wires together, creating a blue silver twist of love and friendship. 

He bends the frayed ends of the wire, making sure it won’t cut her. He would never want to be the reason she got hurt, no matter how small. 

He sighs, holding the bracelet forward and inspecting his work.   
It was intertwined in a way that looked complicated, but in reality was simple. It had a small chip, broken in half soldered to the front of it. He held the other half in his palm, waiting to add it into his second bracelet. 

He made an exact copy of the first one, altering it only in color. Red and bronze, the colors of his drink and shirt. 

“Jaylah!” He yells across the engine room, eating quizzical looks from some redshirts

“Montgomery Scotty!” She says in her thick accent, the accent that Scotty find so comforting and beautiful, the accent that pairs with his so perfectly. But he doesn’t know that yet. 

“What is up?” She says,   
“Oh nothing much..”   
he begins fidgeting, not knowing if she would like it   
He decides to bite the bullet   
“I made something for you-“   
Her eyes light up, she never was given gifts.   
“A present!?” She asks excitedly   
“Yes-! A present!” he says, now eager to show her his careful creation. 

He brings them out.   
“Scotty! They are beautiful!” She delicately seizes one, almost afraid to break it.   
“The blue one is for you-“ he slips it onto her wrist   
“And the red one for me!” He slides it onto his own   
She beams, wrapping her arms around his small frame.   
“Thank you! They are gorgeous!”   
Scottys cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the compliments   
“Did you make them yourself?”   
“Yeah- our of old wires and chips”   
she looks down at it fondly  
“Oh-! Uh and the chips fit together”   
He brings her hand against his own, the two pieces clicking.   
“Wow! It fits together perfectly!”   
“Where did you get the chip?”   
“From an old broken phaser” 

Jaylah is called away a few minutes later, her cheeks flushed a light blue.


End file.
